Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, is one of the main protagonists, turned main antagonists, of the Star Wars Saga. He previously fought Doctor Doom in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. He also fought against Magneto in the 35th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anakin Skywalker vs. Darth Vader *Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker As Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Agent Smith * Akuma vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker (Completed) * Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Darth vader '(complete) * 'Assassin EMIYA VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Bardock VS Darth Vader * Batman VS Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Black Manta (Completed) * Bowser vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Darth Vader VS Cyborg * Darth Vader vs Dalek * Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader (Completed) * Darth Maul vs. Darth Vader * Deathstroke VS Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Dio Brando (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader (Completed Fanon Version) * Dr. Eggman vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Ego * Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis (Completed) * Esdeath vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Father * Fiora VS Darth Vader * Frank Horrigan vs. Darth Vader (Completed) * Freddy Krueger vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Frost * Darth Vader VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. General Grievous * Darth Vader vs Genesect (Completed) * Darth Vader VS Genji Shimada (Completed) * Darth Vader VS Golbez (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. Iris Heart * Iron Man VS Darth Vader (Completed) * King Dedede vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Lich King vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Link * Darth Vader Vs. Lord Voldemort * Darth Vader vs Lord Zedd (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Magneto (Completed) * Darth Vader VS Maleficent * Darth Vader vs Masked Man * Master Chief VS Darth Vader * Mercenary Tao vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs The Meta (Completed) * Meta Knight vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Metal Sonic * Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Neo (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Noob Saibot '(Completed) * Obito Uchiha vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Ragyo Kiryuin * 'Darth Vader vs. Raiden (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. Reaper (Completed) * Regime Superman Vs Darth Vader * Ridley vs. Darth Vader * Riku VS Darth Vader (Completed by Commander Ghost) * Darth Vader vs RoboCop (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon * Darth Vader vs. Samuel * Darth Vader vs Samus Aran (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Sans (Adopted by Unikitty16) * Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Darth Vader vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Sauron vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Sayaka Miki vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Senator Armstrong vs. Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Sephiroth vs. Darth Vader * Severus Snape vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn (Completed) * Sigma VS Darth Vader * Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Sinestro * Darth Vader Vs Slenderman (Completed) * Sora vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Teridax vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Terraria Guy (Completed) * Travis Touchdown vs. Darth Vader * Vlad Plasmius VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Xemnas * Zant vs. Darth Vader (by TheDragonDemon) * Zero vs Darth Vader * Zeus vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Zephiel * Darth Vader vs Shadow '' As Anakin Skywalker * Jin Kisaragi VS Anakin Skywalker * 'Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker' (Completed) * Terra (Kingdom Hearts) vs Anakin Skywalker Battles Royale * Armored Sci-Fi Battle Royale * Battle Royale Of The Dead * Empire at War Royale * Famous Villain Battle Royale * 'Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah)' (Completed) * 'Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale' (Completed) * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale With the Galactic Empire * Galactic Empire vs. Helghast '''Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 19 * Losses: 18 * Draw: 0 Possible Opponents As Darth Vader * Accelerator * Adam Taurus * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Ares * Atrocitus * Bane * Black Doom * Bowser Jr. * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Count Bleck (Super Mario Bros.) * Dark Samus * Darkseid * Deathwing (Warcraft) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Dragonborn'' (Skyrim)'' * Gaara * Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Giovanni * Goku Black * Gorilla Grodd * Hades Izanami * Hakumen * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi) * Infinite * Jafar (Aladdin) * Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) * The Joker * Kabal * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Kars * Kessler (inFamous) * King K Rool (Donkey Kong) * Konoe A. Mercury * Kratos (God of War) * Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) * Liu Kang * Loki * Lord Dominator * Lord Drakkon (Power Rangers) * Lord Hater * Lucario * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Mecha Hitler * Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) * Nightmare Moon * Ozai (Avatar) * Pennywise (IT) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Raven Branwen * Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) * Relius Clover * Salem * Shadow Mewtwo * The Shredder (TMNT) * Sosuke Aizen * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Starlight Glimmer * Tempest Shadow * Thanos * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Winter Soldier * Yhwach * Yokai * Yugo (Wakfu) * Yveltal * Zekrom * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) As Anakin Skywalker * Delsin Rowe * Ragna the Bloodedge * Raiden With Someone Else * Goku & Superman (with Thor Odinson) With the Galactic Empire * Koopa Troopa History Anakin Skywalker was a slave on Tatooine, until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption he was the Chosen One of Jedi legend. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to the rank of Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant and had some temper issues. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpetine, who he would soon learn to know as Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by the Sith, until finally he was turned over to the Dark Side of the Force, and renamed Darth Vader. He led the 501st Legion in carrying out Order 66, which was designed to kill his former Jedi brethren. Following the attack of the Jedi Temple, Vader was confronted by Obi-Wan on Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both his legs, his left arm, and suffered major burns by the lava. His Master soon found him, giving him cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was long gone, and a new Sith Lord was truly born. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'7" (2 m) * Weight: 299 lbs (136 kg) * Age: 46 * Homeworld: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Languages Known: ** Basic Standard (English) ** Huttese ** Sith ** Droid Binary * Conceived by midi-chlorians Dark Armor * Serial Number: E-3778G-1 * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infrared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Weaponry * Dual-phase lightsaber * The Force ** Force Choke ** Telekinesis ** Tutaminis ** Precognition ** Force Barrier ** Force Kill ** Force Crush ** Force Destruction ** Molding the Force itself into kinetic energy similar to Force Lighting Strengths & Feats * Collapsed a building with the Force * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * Moved massive starships * Can tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Beat Han Solo's quick draw * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a clone Maul Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Anakin Skywalker * Height: 6'7" (2 m) as Vader, 6'2" (1.88 m) as Anakin * Weight: 299 lbs (136 kg) as Vader, 185 lbs (84 kg) as Anakin * Age: 9 (EP I), 19 (EP II), 20-21 (Clone Wars), 22 (EP III), 37-38 (Rebels), 41 (EP IV), 44 (EP V), 45 (EP VI) *Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, Pod Racer, Slave, and fallen Jedi Knight *Husband of Padme Amidala, Father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo * Doesn't have very fond opinions of sand Physical Abilities Disney Canon / Both: * Not only can he move much faster than what the eye can follow and see, he can even react and move at a respectable fraction of the speed of light (Sub Relativistic, with much faster Reactions, in addition to having kept up with Obi-Wan, who is also Sub Relativistic. Both of them can react at Relativistic+ Speeds. Obi-Wan, who was able to literally deflect a laser in transit in TCW (While the calc says that it's an MHS feat at the least, it's actually more likely to be a Relativistic+ feat, as the Laser behaved more like an actual laser)) * Has little issue jumping or falling from very tall heights. * Despite his armor making him appear cumbersome and slow, he has grown used to the armor rather quickly. EU / Legends Only: * Not only can he move much faster than what the eye can follow and see, he can even react and move at a respectable fraction of the speed of light (Relativistic+, with much faster Reactions, kept up with Obi-Wan who should be superior reactions wise to a lower end Jedi, whose reactions were in the Mach 50000 range. Obi-Wan and Anakin performed a maneuver that managed to destroy drones whose reflexes approached light speed). He is able to move so fast, he appears to be teleporting. He should also be able to outspeed droids, which have Rela+ to Lightspeed reactions. In addition, being comparable to Obi-Wan, who was able to literally deflect a laser in transit in TCW (While the calc says that it's an MHS feat at the least, it's actually more likely to be a Relativistic+-Lightspeed feat, as the Laser behaved more like an actual laser) * One of the physically strongest Sith of his time. Powers, Abilities, Weapons, and Armor * A Master Tactician and Strategist, Vader has decades of battle experience, as well as a genius when it comes to the mechanical and technical field. He was already building vehicles when he was a young child, a clever manipulator, an elite Starfighter pilot, and has mastered several forms of Lightsaber combat Anakin's First Lightsaber *Blue-bladed *Approx. 91 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Anakin primarily uses Form V (Djem So), which is enhanced greatly by his rage in battle *Adegan crystal ** Custom Form V Specialist Lightsaber *Was destroyed in the Geonosian Droid Factory Sephjet Josall's Lightsaber *Green-Bladed *Approx. 91 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Is a spare lightsaber, which Sephjet provided Anakin *Anakin primarily uses Form V (Djem So), which is enhanced greatly by his rage in battle. Anakin was seen dual-wielding this lightsaber along with Sephjet Josall's spare lightsaber *Was destroyed on Geonosis, by Count Dooku Nicanas Tassu's Lightsaber *Blue-bladed *Approx. 91 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Is a spare lightsaber, which Nicanas provided Obi-Wan Kenobi, before Obi-Wan passed it to Anakin *Anakin primarily uses Form V (Djem So), which is enhanced greatly by his rage in battle. Anakin was seen dual-wielding this lightsaber along with Nicanas Tassu's spare lightsaber *Was lost on Geonosis, following Anakin's defeat at the hands of Count Dooku Anakin's Second Lightsaber *Blue-bladed *Approx. 91 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Anakin primarily uses Form V (Djem So), which is enhanced greatly by his rage in battle *Adegan crystal ** Custom Form V Specialist Lightsaber *Was lost on Mustafar, and claimed by Obi-Wan Kenobi Kirak Infil'a's Lightsaber *Red-bladed, formerly green-bladed *Approx. 91 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Darth Vader primarily uses Form V (Djem So), though he is proficient with most fighting styles with Lightsabers *Was stolen by former Jedi, Kirak Infil'a, and had its Kyber Crystal bled to turn the blade red *Was lost during a battle on Cabarria Vader's Lightsaber *Red-bladed *Approx. 122 cm blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Darth Vader primarily uses Form V (Djem So), though he is proficient with most fighting styles with Lightsabers *Adegan crystal ** Model Pontite, the most powerful type Dark Armor *Serial Number: E-3778Q-1 *Houses Vader's life support systems *Can survive deadly environments *The helmet provides data, infrared, and ultraviolet vision *Increased physical strength *Enhanced durability and stamina *Capable of acrobatics if need be *Click for more detail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2XUv00RiAU Force Abilities Note: His Destructive Capability with his Force abilities should be equal to his Defense with Force Abilities. * As a Former Jedi, Anakin possesses abilities present in both the light side of the force and the dark side. * Highest recorded force sensitivity level of any Jedi before him Disney Canon / Both: * With the Force, one is able to amplify their own physique, giving a boost to durability, stamina, speed, physical strength, and more. *Force Choke: One of the most famous moves on the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Vader strangles the opponent using his force powers. *Force Crush: Vader uses the force to crush objects. *Force Scream: Force ability used to disorient and intimidate foes. A strong enough scream is able to damage physical objects. *Telekinesis: This is one of the more versatile components of Darth Vader's force arsenal. He is capable of pushing foes back, forming barriers with the force, disarming people, and even crushing the organs of the opponent. *Force Deflection *Force Healing *Precognition: Through the force, Darth Vader is able to see into the future. In battle, he is able to use it by predicting what his opponent will do next, and act accordingly. This heavily augments his reactions. *Tutaminis: Enables Vader to dissipate concentrated energy, or channel it away. *Force Speed (rarely) *Force Barriers/Protection bubbles * Force Cloak (rarely) * Matter Manipulation (He is able to manipulate matter at the subatomic level) (To activate the Holocron, it requires someone to make changes to it on the subatomic scale) * Telepathy: Able to probe knowledge from opponents, read them, and even invade their minds. * He should be able to have knowledge of Force Lightning, however, it is more detrimental rather than beneficial for him to use it. His force's power lies primarily in his telekinetic ability. * Superhuman strength * Inhuman resilience * Durability EU / Legends Only: * He is able to drastically increase the range that his Force can reach the "Distant Power" * Battlemind: A Force power that augments the user's fighting spirit and morale, and will to fight, which gives the user the drive to keep fighting, even in the direst of conflicts. This ability can even overcome the disabilities of oncoming old age, as well as fading stamina. * Kinentite: A Variation of Force Lightning where the user throws a sphere of it. It can only be used in close proximity to a Kaiburr Crystal. * Pyrokinesis: As a young child, Anakin accidentally burned the insides of a man. * Enhanced Telepathy: In the EU, Vader's proficiency with Telepathy has grown to an extent that he is able to dominate the opponent's mind * Dun Moch: The user probes the opponent's mind, then uses it to his advantage to break down the opponent's will. More proficient users of this ability can invade even more resistant force users. * Force Stun: Vader paralyzes the opponent, deadening their senses and perception. * Memory Manipulation Feats As Anakin *Stopped a punch from an IG-100 Magnaguard with his bare hand *Shrugged off Count Dooku's force lightning *Destroyed a Trade Federation Battleship by blowing it up from the inside when he was only 9 years old *As the Chosen One, his Force Abilities were already noticeable at an early age *Singlehandedly destroyed the Dark Reaper, an ancient Sith Superweapon that is powered by the Force *Navigated and won a podrace at age nine *Casually deflected shots from an octuptarra droid. *Outwitted and defeated the notorious Separatist Admiral Trench with a stealth ship. *Teamed up with Obi-Wan Kenobi to contend with many powerful Dark Siders including Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Savage Oppress and many others during the Clone Wars * Windu mused that he was one of the most powerful Jedi alive. This would scale him to some of the other strongest Jedi feats, such as this Continent level feat *Disarmed the Form VII: Vaapad master, Mace Windu * Held off a dark side-infected Ahsoka Tano *Wraps Asajj Ventress in Electric Wire * Killed The Son of Mortis, and unintentionally killed The Father, Living embodiments of The Force itself * Defeated and killed the legendary Serrano Swordsman Count Dooku * Surpassed Count Dooku, one of the greatest Swordsmen of the Jedi Order * A Contender for one of the most powerful Jedi ever made * Surpassed his previous peak in strength. * Led the legendary 501st Legion * Only being in the Galaxy to ever successfully not only defeat but also kill the elite Gen'Dai assassin Durge As Vader *Prior to being encased inside his armor, he survived being burned alive on Mustafar, after losing ALL of his natural limbs, withstanding third and fourth degree burns, possibly worse and SOMEHOW still retained his eyebrows * Bested many surviving Jedi after Order 66 **Took on five Jedi Masters, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan on Kessel with the assistance of a squad of Stormtroopers. He had his arm cut off... and he telekinetically threw the hand with Lightsaber to impale another Jedi mid-battle **Defeated Jedi Master Roan Shryne, who was able to match Vader in Lightsaber combat **Defeated his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and his own son **Killed his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi * The Telekinetic and Telepathic range allows his Force Abilities to reach from across a room to across planets by telepathy *Bested Han Solo's quick draw with his foresight and Tutaminis *Fought Obi-Wan to a standstill, and kept up with him in their fight. *Tanked a point-blank grenade explosion *Is able to move at comparable speeds to Mace Windu when he was about to take down Sidious *Creates Force Barrier (calc) that deflects (and he also dodges a flurry of lasers) torpedoes *Survived in the vacuum of space *Took down multiple cyborgs created by Doctor Cylo specifically made to replace him *Force Crushes an AT-AT *Singlehandedly destroyed an entire rebel army *Killed Darth Sidious, presumably the most powerful Sith Lord of all time *Survives being torched by two flamethrowers *Kills a cybernetically enhanced Rancor *In recent comics, he has been able in to easily defeat Darth Sidious in combat within a Force vision *He moves so fast, an opponent hits his friend rather than him. He has been shown to be moving so fast, he appears to teleport. *Almost disarms Galen Marek *Darth Vader is one of the most powerful Sith Lords ever. A Sith Lord (Plagueis) of near comparable strength was able to alter the climate of an entire planet just by being there. His DC and Durability should scale to Multi-Continent, and as per Word of God, had around 20% of Darth Sidious' strength. Sidious being a person who is stated to be strongest Sith Lord ever multiple times, in addition to having ravaged planet surfaces and whole fleets. *Once slew multiple Jedi in the blink of an eye *Surpassed his previous peak in strength vastly *Killed Ender, a giant creature that was responsible for destroying an entire civilization *Was able to withstand the violent and agonizing Force Lighting blows and Force Maelstroms of his apprentice Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller, which severely damaged his cybernetics and breathing apparatus *Takes Lightsaber blows *Manages to bifurcate missiles in flight *Manages to handily overpower Celeste Morne, a Jedi Master *Is able to easily resist the influence of the Muur Talisman, which can turn most people, even force users, into zombie-like monsters called "Rakghouls." *Darth Vader blocks then dodges a large charged blaster beam *Withstood a storm of Force Lightning from Sidious, who, at his peak, was able to lay waste to the surfaces of entire planets and ravage whole starfleets, and slaughter Jedi with unparalleled speed, before finally dying from his wounds. Faults As Anakin *Normal human weaknesses *Defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi *Despite his potential as the most powerful force user in existence he only uses some of the most mundane force abilities *Extremely cocky, fearless, and arrogant *Gained a reputation for being extremely reckless and bold as a military strategist and a pilot. *Lets his emotions get the better of him when concerning Padmé, his mother, Ahsoka or his fellow Jedi and troops *Unlike most Jedi he has no qualms about using dark side abilities such as Force Choke and Crush when seriously angry *Rebellious, angsty, and a crybaby. (especially in the film canon) **Hates sand. *Contrary to popular belief; Lightsabers can't cut through everything As Vader *Dependence on Breathing Apparatus *Can underestimate his opponents *Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges, as it could short circuit his armor. (He was eventually killed by Sidious' force lightning) *Unable to use Force Lightning (since his hands are metallic) *Can be overpowered by Jar'Kai users *His armor is heavy. Although he can still use Force Speed, he is relatively slower and less agile than the average Jedi *Continues serving his master despite knowing that he manipulated his entire life and is continuously looking to replace Vader *His Injuries stopped him from reaching his full potential with the Force, though he is still very much a powerful Force user **Is in constant pain; although this does benefit his connection with the Dark Side. **The Emperor intentionally made Vader's armor faulty so that Vader would never surpass the Emperor. *Defeated by Luke Skywalker a self-proclaimed Jedi Knight, his secret apprentice; Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller *Somehow did not realize he had children for 22 years after they were born *Contrary to popular belief; Lightsabers can't cut through everything Respect Threads * Respect Darth Vader (Mostly EU) * Respect Darth Vader (Canon) * Respect Anakin Skywalker (Canon) * Respect Anakin Skywalker (EU) * Respect Darth Vader (Both) * Respect Darth Vader (Both) Gallery Ani1.png|'STAR WARS' Episode I - The Phantom Menace Anakin2.png|'STAR WARS' Episode II - Attack of the Clones AnakinCW.png|'STAR WARS' - The Clone Wars Anakin.png|'STAR WARS' Episode III - Revenge of the Sith DarthVader.png|Darth Vader GhostAnakin.png|Force Ghost Trivia * Darth Vader is the third Star Wars character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. The first two being Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker. ** He is the second Star Wars character to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, following Boba Fett * Darth Vader is the second non-DC character to lose to a Marvel character, the first being Raiden. ** Despite this, a Spanish Versus Internet Show that's similar to Death Battle called Batalha Mortal (or Mortal Battle in English) actually states that Darth Vader would win against Dr. Doom due to the fact he can't counter Darth Vader's ability to mess up his organs by means of The Force (it should be pointed out that Batalha Mortal has done a striking number of VS fights that Death Battle has already done, all of those fights agree with the only exception of Darth Vader VS Dr. Doom). * Orson Welles was considered to be the voice of Vader; but was considered too recognizable since the actor was so famous. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Knight Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains